


Ударь меня, но не ноутбук!

by LRaien



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Уолли Уэст обожает проводить свободное время со своим лучшим другом, Робином,но как быть, если тот только и делает, что сидит за своим ноутбуком?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Kudos: 1





	Ударь меня, но не ноутбук!

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/452602

— Ну покажи-покажи-покажи!  
— Уолли, отвянь, уже полчаса крутишься вокруг — сколько можно?  
— Да что тебе, жалко что ли? Что у тебя там за секреты, а?  
Робин вздохнул. Носящийся рядом спидстер начинал раздражать так, что все медитативные техники мира были бы бессильны.  
— Ничего особенного там нет. Слушай, других дел не нашлось?  
— Но это же ску-учно! — протянул КидФлэш. — Все свалили по своим делам, а нас кинули! Аквалад отправился навестить родню, хотя зачем ему это — ума не приложу! Мэг с Суппи тоже убежали — наверняка на свидание очередное, а Артемис вообще сказала мне к ней не приближаться! Я, может, тоже хочу!  
— К ней не приближаться? — не сразу ухватил мысль собеседника Дик.  
— На свидание, бро, на свидание! — подняв указательный палец вверх, важно сообщил Уолли. — Лето, жара, а я даже на пляж с девчонками не успел сходить!  
— Ты? Не успел? — Приподнятая бровь и выражение легкой заинтригованности в голосе — вот и все внимание, которое было уделено этой новости.  
— Слушай, даже мне приходится ходить в школу! — возмутился КидФлэш. — Летом! А за спасение мира могли бы и дать пару лишних дней каникул!  
— У тебя уже каникулы. Наслаждайся.  
На самом деле у Дика было более важное занятие, чем слушать жалобы рыжего спидстера. В данный момент он пытался в очередной раз залезть в систему компьютера Лиги и посмотреть, нет ли чего нового. Однако Брюс тоже времени не терял — теперь задачка выглядела посложнее, чем в прошлый раз. Да еще и сбивающий с мыслей Уолли...  
— Ну и что, что каникулы? Какой смысл, если даже по городу пошататься не с кем, не говорю уже про пляж! — продолжал разглагольствовать тот. — Я, может, хочу тоже радоваться жизни, а не сидеть тут с тобой и чахнуть!  
Последнее замечание могло вывести из себя кого угодно.  
— Для тебя это проблема?  
Уолли мог бы уже по голосу Робина заподозрить неладное.  
— Проблема в том, что единственный человек, с которым я мог бы поболтать тут, смотрит в свой компьютер и ничего кроме него не видит!  
От звука резко захлопнувшейся крышки ноутбука КидФлэш чуть ли не подскочил.  
— Не нравится? — Интонации раздражения переходили в ехидство. — Отлично! Пошли!  
— Куда? — ошалело спросил Уолли.  
— Как — куда? Прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом. Пляж не обещаю, но съесть по мороженному я бы не отказался.  
Робин широко улыбался — верный признак того, что все идет так, как надо. То есть — хорошо. Для него.

На улице было не просто солнечно, а жарко, как в Аду. Тем не менее, мальчишки были в восторге. Дика если и напрягало что-то, он этого не показывал, привычно глядя на мир сквозь тёмные очки, Уолли же просто наслаждался согревающими кожу лучами солнца.  
— Ух ты, смотри! — он махнул рукой в сторону витрины. — Там молочные коктейли есть, с шоколадом! И пицца, я хочу пиццы!  
— То, что надо. — Пристальный взгляд Робина выцепил наклейку «Wi-fi» на двери кафе. — Пошли, поищем свободное место.  
Только усевшись за столик, Дик тут же вытащил из сумки ноутбук.  
— Не может быть, ты и сюда его притащил?! — возмутился КидФлэш. — Я думал, мы договорились...  
— О чём? — Снова все внимание было уделено компьютеру. — Мы вытащились на свежий воздух, если эту жару можно так назвать. Как ты и просил.  
— Блин, я поболтать хочу хоть о чем-то! — вздохнул Уолли. — По-го-во-рить! По-об-щать-ся! Неужели это так сложно? Или хотя бы покажи, что ты там делаешь?  
В ответ — тишина. Точнее, тишины как раз не было: за соседними столиками шумели дети и их родители, пришедшие за прохладным мороженным в этот душный день. Уолли хотелось, чтобы его друг сказал уже хоть что-нибудь, а не делал вид, что он тут совершенно один. Отсутствие внимания выматывало почище многих обидных слов.  
— Окей, я закончил, — снова неожиданно захлопнул компьютер Дик. — Пошли, раз ты доел мороженное.  
— Куда? — кажется, сегодня этот вопрос даже для Уолли звучал слишком часто.  
Солнечный блик проскочил по очкам Робина.  
— Айда купаться?

Конечно, предложение было принято. Теперь КидФлэш резво бегал по пляжу, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны, размахивая руками и крича что-то радостное. В этот раз Робин если и не присоединился к веселью, то хотя бы отлепился от своего ноута и спокойно сидел под пляжным зонтиком веселенькой расцветки. Даже сидя под таким дурацким зонтом, воспитанник Бэтмэна ухитрялся выглядеть серьезно, изредка позволяя себе ехидную ухмылку в адрес носящегося по песку Уолли.  
Резко зазвонил телефон Робина, лежавший в кармане его ветровки. Вызов был не из тех, которые можно было спокойно проигнорировать, зашвырнув телефон подальше и сделав вид, что никто ничего не слышал.  
— Даа? — равнодушно протянул Робин. — Нет, ты что? Мы с Уолли, на пляже. Я? Да ни в жизнь. Нет, конечно нет. Ладно, понял. Хорошо, сейчас вернемся.  
— Домой, да? — поежившись, поинтересовался подошедший спидстер, — Что там Бэтмэну от нас надо?  
— Понятия не имею, — Дик пожал плечами, — Даже не представляю.

Слушая длящуюся уже сорок семь минут речь Бэтмэна, Уолли подумал, что Робин явно знал, зачем их вызвали обратно.  
— ...И главное — зачем? Ты не мог просто спросить разрешения? Если я что-то скрываю от тебя, значит, есть почему. Есть то, чего не следует знать...  
Эта тирада, казалось, продолжалась бесконечность. Утешало только то, что Робин стоял рядом и тоже выслушивал это. Неудержимо хотелось сгонять до холодильника за чипсами, но строгий взгляд Бэтмэна отбивал всякую охоту ослушаться. «И как Роб с ним живет?» — подумал КидФлэш, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Наконец эта словесная пытка закончилась. Повалившись с пакетиком чипсов на диван, Уолли бросил ленивый взгляд на уже сидящего там друга. И оторопел — тот уже снова щёлкал пальцами по клавишам.  
— Эй, ты способен смотреть куда-то кроме монитора?  
Раздражение в голосе спидстера было очевидным.  
— Разумеется. — Ответ был дан настолько нейтральным тоном, что только усиливал напряжённость ситуации.  
— Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю? — Уолли повысил голос, даже не заметив этого.  
— Конечно.  
— Я с роботом разговариваю или с товарищем по команде?!  
— Да-да...  
— О Господи! — взвыл Уолли. — Я бы разбил уже к чертям этот адский механизм! Я хочу с тобой поговорить!  
— Да-да... Стоп! — наконец-то отвлекся Дик, взволнованно взглянув на КидФлэша. — Если хочешь ударить — ударь меня, но не ноутбук!  
Уолли всплеснул руками.  
— Только угрожая твоему проклятому компьютеру, можно тебя заинтересовать?!  
— Заинтересовать меня можно по-разному, — буркнул Робин. — Хорошо, все равно я уже сделал все, что хотел, и за это получил... О чем ты там хотел поговорить?  
— Да уже ни о чем... — слегка растерялся от внезапного внимания Уолли, — Просто как-то это... непривычно. Ты обычно язвишь за пятерых, всегда вставляешь свои замечания, и вообще... А сейчас ты смотришь только на свой дурацкий компьютер, даже поболтать не с кем!  
— То есть, тебе просто не с кем поболтать? — ухмыльнулся Дик, — Ты бы сразу признался, что некому действовать на нервы бесконечной болтовней...  
— Да ладно! — Голос Уолли был обиженным, но выдавала улыбка до ушей. — Тебе же это нравится!  
— Я разве это говорил?  
— Нет, но тебе ведь скучно без меня, да?  
— По-моему, это тебе было скучно...  
— Ну, не так уж и скучно!  
— То есть, ты не возражаешь, если я снова пойду и...  
— Нет!!!


End file.
